Mobile PCs, e.g. laptops, are common portable electronic devices. Many mobile PCs use an AC (alternating current) adapter that converts the alternating current from a wall outlet to DC (direct current) when a laptop is not running exclusively on a portable power source, e.g. batteries. An IEC-320 C8 Low Current Power Inlet Connector is a component very commonly used in conventional AC adapters at the inlet to the AC adapter. While the inlet of the AC adapter may be described as a generally universal component, wall socket connectors linking the wall socket to the IEC-320 C8 Low Current Power Inlet Connector vary in function and structure.
One wall socket connector available for use with mobile PCs is a separate cable for connection between the wall socket and the IEC-320 C8 inlet. This cable is typically bulky and limits the mobility of the PC, as the user must carry a bag in order to carry the adapter which they also must carry in order to recharge the batteries. Another, wall socket commonly referred to as a “duckhead” includes both the plug that fits into the adapter and the requisite prongs that connect the wall socket protruding from a single plastic shell. While some “duckheads” have movable prongs, most do not.
Non-movable prongs that protrude from the plastic shell hinder transport of the AC adapter and increase the risk of damage to the prongs during transport as well as objects that may scrape against the prongs.